


Protecting Innocents

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Protecting Innocents

Sprawling out on the cushions of an outdoor divan, Illya Kuryakin leafed through the pages of his pre-mission research. He wasn’t taking much of it in as his attention kept being drawn to the noise from the house next door.

Illya, and his partner Napoleon, were utilising one of U.N.C.L.E.’s safe houses as it was close to their target. The accounting department had been grumbling about the cost of hotels so Mr Waverly had decreed that, where practicable, safe houses could be used. Illya had made a mental note to have this particular house decommissioned, because of the sorority house next door.

When the agents had arrived a few hours earlier, things had been quiet. However, as the afternoon wore on, more and more young women began to congregate around the small pool. Despite most of them being under-age the drink was flowing fast, and Illya was in no doubt there were probably a fair few narcotics being passed around. Things got worse when the boys of an associate frat house arrived.

When Napoleon returned from buying the fixings for that evening’s meal, Illya had retreated indoors.

“I thought you were enjoying the fresh air,” Solo commented as he began unpacking.

“There is a party next door,” his partner replied. “And some of the dancing was becoming a little too vulgar.”

Out of curiosity, Napoleon took a look outside. He was a man who appreciated the shape of a young woman in swimwear, but the girls he could see were, in his opinion, barely adults. It was at times like this he was almost glad not to have any children. The parents of those kids would be mortified by their behaviour. There was one girl in tiny purple bikini, who he was certain wasn’t even old enough to be at college, who was gyrating and grinding against a much older boy. Shaking his head, Napoleon went back inside and picked up the telephone.

“What are you doing?” Illya asked him.

“It is our sworn duty to safeguard innocents,” Solo replied. “I’m calling the police to break up the party.”

“It is not like you to want to spoil fun.”

“I’m all for fun, Tovarisch,” Napoleon told him. “But our youth need to be protected; even if its from themselves.”

A short while later the police arrived, much to the annoyance of the party-goers. Napoleon used his U.N.C.L.E. credentials to make sure that the young were given stern warnings, but not arrested. After all, he hadn’t been so innocent in his college days.


End file.
